Builders Club
Builders Club (BC) é um serviço premium (assinatura) que melhora a experiência ROBLOX, dando aos usuários a capacidade de criar e gerenciar várias estruturas e ambientes. Os membros do Builders Club também ganham a capacidade de ganhar a moeda oficial do ROBLOX, o ROBUX, que pode ser usado para comprar itens premium no catálogo. Esses itens permitem maior personalização dos avatares dos usuários e suas criações interativas. Existem três tipos de associações do Builders Club que você pode comprar: Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club, e Outrageous Builders Club. Os game cards do ROBLOX podem ser comprados em vários varejos como GameStop, Toys "R" Us, Best Buy, EB Games, Walmart, etc. Ao comprar ROBUX, um usuário com Builders Club receberá um bônus significativo de mais ROBUX, diferente de uma compra de pessoas não-sócias do Builders Club. Os preços são: Starter Kit * por $4,95 (R$16,80) * por $9,95 (R$33,50) * por $24,95 (R$84,00) Super Value * por $49,95 (R$168,20) * por $99,95 (R$335,50) * por $199,95 (R$663,50) Builders Club O Builders Club (BC) foi lançado em 16 de agosto de 2007. Foi o primeiro pacote de assinatura premium lançado no ROBLOX. Os usuários que compram Builders Club recebem recursos adicionais, incluindo um rendimento diário de , a capacidade de fazer até 10 lugares ativos, a capacidade de criar servidores pessoais e MEGA lugares (quando MEGA lugares existiam), a capacidade de aderir ou criar até 10 grupos, a remoção de anúncios de terceiros, e a capacidade de criar e vender camisas e calças. Os membros do Builders Club também recebem um crachá e um chapéu amarelo claro. Turbo Builders Club O Turbo Builders Club (TBC) oferece aos membros todas as liberdades do Builders Club, bem como algumas características extras. Estas incluem obter por dia, a capacidade de manter até 25 lugares ativos e a capacidade de aderir ou criar até 20 grupos. Os membros também obtêm um chapéu laranja e crachá. No entanto, não é tão popular como o BC ou o OBC. Outrageous Builders Club O Outrageous Builders Club (OBC) oferece aos membros todas as liberdades do classic e Turbo Builders Club, mas com ainda mais recursos. Os membros da OBC têm um rendimento diário de , podem aderir ou criar até 100 grupos, tem a capacidade de terem até 100 lugares ativos, desbloquear um tema exclusivo do site e usar o DevEx (se tiverem 13 anos ou mais, tiver alcançado pelo menos , ter um endereço de e-mail verificado e uma conta PayPal). Membros do Outrageous Builders Club também obtêm três chapéus exclusivos: Eyes of the Everworld, Outrageous Aetherspectacles e Hood of the International Order of Buildmasters. Este tipo de Builders Club é preferido pelos jogadores (especialmente os mais antigos) mais do que os outros tipos, e os usuários mais populares atualmente têm este tipo de Builders Club (geralmente para que eles possam participar DevEx). Alguns usuários que anteriormente tinham Builders Club ou Turbo Builders Club têm mesmo mudado para este tipo. Former Builders Club O Former Builders Club é uma associação não-oficial do Builders Club reservada para jogadores que já compraram qualquer tipo de associação do Builders Club. Os membros que já adquiriram o Builders Club, o Turbo Build ou o Outrageous Builders Club têm as mesmas características de um usuário livre, exceto a capacidade de ter até cinco lugares ativos e ainda podem manter o emblema Welcome to the Club. Emblema Welcome To The Club O Welcome To The Club Badge é um emblema que pode ser adquirido através da compra de qualquer tipo de Builders Club. Foi lançado em 14 de outubro de 2014 junto com o emblema oficial do fabricante do modelo. O jogador ainda pode manter este crachá se o seu Builders Club expirar. Comparando Os Tipos de Builders Club